rest_reposefandomcom-20200213-history
Rest, Repose
'Rest, Repose' (stylized as 'Яest, repose') was an American heavy metal band formed in 2014 by primary members: Lead Guitarist Ryan 'Fluff' Bruce, Rhythm Guitarist Anthony Cappocchi, Bassist Josh McDowell, and Drummer Jared Dines. They have had two Singers: Vincent Mindas (2015-2016), and Tanner Cowens (2016-2018). Their line up changed again in 2018 as Josh McDowell left the band and Tony took his place on Bass and Jared was moved to Rhythm Guitar, his place was taken by Christopher Ghazel. A while later the band parted ways with Tanner and Tony replaced him on Lead Vocals with Josh Wildhorn replacing him on Bass, a few months later, founding member Jared announced that he had left the band along with Chris leaving Tony, Fluff and Josh the remaining members. Shortly after Jared and Chris's departure, Rest, Repose broke up and the remaining members formed a new band under the name 'Dragged Under'. History Formation and 'Sleep City EP' (2014-2016) The band started with the main four members: lead guitarist Ryan 'Fluff' Bruce, rhythm guitarist Anthony Cappocchi, bassist Josh McDowell, and drummer Jared Dines. The band quickly hired vocalist Vincent Mindas finalizing the band's lineup, after they recorded a demo, called The Generator. They recorded the Sleep City EP together. Work on their debut EP began during Fall 2015 at Fastback Studios in Seattle, and at Bruce's home studio in Tacoma. Portions of the recording process were documented on both Dine's and Bruce's YouTube channels. and did a tour cycle for 2016 called the Sleep City Tour with bands Killing the Messenger and Shugga Shugga Blast Blast. They also made Three music videos for their EP, (Influence, The Generator, and Sleep City.) Their music video for Sleep City (which is the main song on their EP), is their most popular video (as of February 2018) is the most popular video, with around over 900,000 views. Firing of Vince, introduction of Tanner and break up (2016) Sometime after they were finished with the Sleep City Tour, Vince was unexpectedly fired from the band with the problem allegedly being that his song writing was too slow to keep up with the rest of the band and other reasons that were too personal. After a few auditions the band later hired former Fallen Theory vocalist and YouTuber, Tanner Cowens to replace Mindas. They played one show with Cowens during this time period. Work on a full-length album began in the fall of 2016, with some of the new tracks being ones that were in development while Mindas was still with the band. However, production was halted when the band announced in October that they would be breaking up. The announcement cited a wish for more extensive touring, but not every member of the band was able to participate. "Instead of removing every member that can't tour and becoming a completely different band, we have decided to do what's best for us and throw in the towel." The announcement also included plans for the remainder of the band's tracks to be released on separate LP's "so the song owners can retain the licensing and ownership of the songs. Returning and 'Rest, Repose' (2016-2018) The group returned altogether in late 2016 and continued work on several demos for songs they worked on with Vince (such as Retrospect, Oh, Gravity, Polaris, and The Cycle.) They made the other 6 with Tanner, and had enough demos for making a debut full-length album. However, on 15 February, the band announced that Cowens had elected to step down from the band after due to not be able to keep up with the other member's touring desires. Cowens released a statement on the band's Facebook page, saying "Unfortunately, my life obligations restrict me in the sense that I am unable to tour to the extent this band requires to be successful. I have chosen to step out of my role as the vocalist for Rest, Repose to make room for someone who can meet their touring needs. This also means that I will not be on this album. As with the year previous, the band held online auditions in the search for a new singer, with Dines and Bruce promoting the search on their YouTube channels. On 3 April 2017, the band announced that Cowens had re-joined the group as vocalist They started recording in early 2017, and finished around April, and released the full album on May 19th, 2017. They did a few smaller tours for the album, and their final tour for the album was the Winter Tour 2018 with The Home Team in January 2018. line-up changes and second break up (2018-2019) On the bands Instagram page, they announced they are starting to work on new stuff with a captions that says: "It begins... #newstuff." There are rumours going around that say the album will be released in the summer of 2018 but this is yet to be confirmed. In March 2018, they announced a full-American tour, sponsored by DistroKid, called "DistroKid Presents: The American Safari Tour." With supporting acts: For The Likes Of You, Drewsif Stalin, and The Home Team. During this time they went through a second line-up change with Josh leaving the band after deciding not wanting to do extensive touring in exchange of concentrating on spending time with his family, to fix this Tony was moved to bass while Jared took his place on rhythm guitar and he was replaced with Christopher Ghazel who is the first new member of the band since Tanner. On the 26th of June, 2018, halfway through their tour. It was announced that the band had parted ways with Tanner, with the reasons given were Tanner's habit of smoking and drinking, which was apparently damaging his voice (although some have argued against this) and promises that Tanner did not fulfil. There were other reasons but they were not said out of respect for Tanner. It was also announced that bassist Tony, Brian Butcher, vocalist for The Home Team and longtime friend Austin Dickey would be filling in for vocals for the rest of the Tour and would search for a new vocalist when the Tour was over. On the 5th of September, 2018. The band's official Facebook, Twitter and Instagram posted a picture of them rehearsing also revealing a new member on the right hand side of the photo, the new member was unknown at the time and appeared to be holding a bass guitar possibly confirming that Tony would become the band's permanent lead vocalist. On 26th of November, 2018. The band officially announced that they had recruited Josh Wildhorn as their new bassist and that Tony would officially be switching to lead vocals. On the 6th of February, 2019, the rest repose Instagram uploaded a post titled, ”its time” with a picture of them in a studio suggesting that production had begun on the second album. On the 27th of February, 2019, founding member and rhythm guitarist Jared Dines announced on his YouTube page that he and drummer Christopher Ghazel had left the band because Jared wants to focus on his YouTube career and his other band Daddy Rock and Chris would be moving to Los Angeles, leaving Tony, Ryan and Josh the only remaining members. The next day the band made an announcement on social media confirming the news of the departure of Jared and Chris and they would begin searching for a replacement guitarist and drummer. They also announced that they would be cancelling their upcoming tour with the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus which was supposed to be Jared's final tour with the band but due to Chris leaving they would not have time to find a replacement drummer. Despite the departures, the band will continue with their upcoming album. On the 21st of May, 2019 the band's entire Instagram page was wiped and their profile picture on social media platforms was replaced by just a black picture with the initials 'DU' in their bio, with Fluff also claiming in a live stream that Rest, Repose was 'dead'. A few days later on the 23rd of May, it was announced that Tony, Fluff and Josh had formed a new band under the name 'Dragged Under' confirming that Rest, Repose had indeed broken up and their second studio album was cancelled and would instead become Dragged Under's debut album.. Discography See Also: Rest, Repose Discography Albums * Rest, Repose (2017) Extended Plays (EPs) * The Sleep City EP (2016) Singles * The Generator (2015) * Influence (2015) * Sleep City (2016) * Retrospect (2017) * Oh, Gravity (2017) * Hanging By A Thread (2017) * Fathoms (2018) Members Past members * Ryan "Fluff" Bruce - Lead Guitar (2014-2019) * [[Anthony Cappocchi|'Anthony Cappocchi']] - Rhythm Guitar and Backing Vocals (2014-2018): Bass and Backing Vocals (2018); Lead Vocals (2018-2019) * [[Josh Wildhorn|'Josh Wildhorn']]' '- Bass and Backing Vocals (2018-2019) * Josh McDowell - Bass and Backing Vocals (2014-2018) * Vincent Mindas - Lead Vocals (2015-2016) * Tanner Cowens - Lead Vocals (2016-2018) * [[Jared Dines|'Jared Dines']] - Drums and Percussion (2015-2018), Rhythm Guitar (2018-2019) * Christopher Ghazel - Drums and Percussion (2018-2019) Touring members * [[Austin Dickey|'Austin Dickey']] - Lead Vocals (2018) Trivia * Prior to forming Rest, Repose, Jared Dines and Ryan Bruce had already had a following on YouTube. * It is unknown why original singer Vince was kicked out of the band, but it was reported that it was to how slow his songwriting was and other reasons that were too personal. Some fans were unhappy with Vince's firing and launched a #bringbackVince campaign. * Since 2019, Tony and Ryan are the only members who are left of the original line-up, although Ryan's role in the band is the only one who's role went unchanged as Tony switched to bass then lead vocals. * One of the best known phrases that the band members would ask Josh is 'Are you having fun?', this led to fans asking the questions on Social Media. * Out of both lead vocalists the Band has had, none of them have left the band willingly. Vince was fired sometime after the Sleep City Tour and Tanner was fired during the DistroKid Presents: The American Safari Tour. Category:Bands